


One Of Those Days You Had Enough, I'll Be There

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Reader One Shots [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Zelda has a tough day at the Academy so Y/N pampers her.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Series: Zelda Spellman x Reader One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843129
Kudos: 52





	One Of Those Days You Had Enough, I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Get Well Soon by Ariana Grande.
> 
> Requested by basicwitchtm on tumblr! Thank you so much for your request! i hope you like it <3
> 
> My requests are open so please send them in on my tumblr @vinegartomspellman, all information about requests is also on there <3

You look up from the book that is resting on your lap when the front door slams. Zelda comes into the study with tired eyes and a pout on her face. "Tough day?" You ask her, smiling slightly at her expression. She nodded. "Honestly I worry about the future of our coven. The students are truly inept." She sighs and flops down beside you. "That bad eh?" You laugh as she rests her head on your shoulder. "Indeed, I'm worn out." She complains as she run your fingers through her soft ginger curls. "Aw you poor thing. Do you want me to run you a bath?" You ask. She yawns and nods so you put your book on the coffee table and stand up and go to the bathroom with her following behind you. You run the bath and mix some relaxing lavender oil and some bubblebath into the warm water as she gets undressed behind you. "All ready darling." You say once the bath is full. She steps into the tub and sighs as the warm water relaxes her aching limbs. You go to leave the bathroom but she grabs your hand. "Stay, please." She says. You chuckle and pull the stool that sits under the vanity table next to the bathtub and sit down. She leans her head back and closes her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Would you like me to wash your hair?" You ask. "Yes please." She replies, opening her eyes and sitting up so you could better access her long golden locks. You use some sweet smelling strawberry shampoo that you know she likes and gently massages her scalp, being careful to not accidentally tug her hair. You slowly move your hands down to her shoulders and massage them too, loosening all the tension that she holds there. She leans into you touch and you don't think you've ever seen her so relaxed before. It makes you smile. Once you're finished massaging her, you use a small jug to wash out the shampoo in her hair and then help her climb out of the bath. You pass her a large, soft, fluffy towel to wrap herself in and leave her to dry her hair and go downstairs to make some chamomile tea for the both of you. 

Once you return upstairs and into the bedroom, you see she's finished drying her hair and has changed into a black silk slip. "I made us tea, chamomile, to help you relax." You say as you gently place the tray on the bed and sit down next to her. "Thank you." She says and reaches over to kiss you on the cheek and then picks up a cup and takes a sip. You pick up your own cup and lean back against the soft pillows. She shuffles towards you and leans against your side, resting her head on your chest whilst cradling her cup in her lap. "What were you reading earlier?" She asks. "One of your favourites, Little Women." You tell her. "Can you read some to me? I like listening to you read." She says, smiling up at you. "Of course I can." You say, kissing her hair and summoning the book into your hand. You place your cup on the bedside table and wrap one arm around her and use the other hand to hold the book. She closes her eyes as you read in a soft tone, occasionally shifting a little in your arms to get comfortable. You can feel her breath tickling your neck and it gives you goosebumps. You finish two chapters before you realise that she has drifted off to sleep. "Zeldie?" You quietly say, gently tapping her shoulder to wake her up. She slowly opens her eyes and scowls at being awoken. "Come on, let's get you properly in bed." You say, kissing her forehead. 

You magic away your cups and the book and climb into bed with her and turn the bedside lamp off. The only light source came from the moon shining through a crack in the curtains and landed perfectly on Zelda's sleeping form. She looked absolutely ethereal, her pale skin seemed to glow in the light. You gently pulled her closer to you and fell asleep to the sound of her soft breathing and the feeling of her warm body in your arms.


End file.
